


Curious Cat Request that I got way too into

by 2inchlich



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Loss of Limbs, Micro, Size Difference, a very mutilated and malnourished young woman, gentle giant, macro, she'll be ok, the loss of limbs isnt described but is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2inchlich/pseuds/2inchlich
Summary: I really like this ok





	1. Chapter 1

Kjeld held the limp body in his hand, cradling it close to him. The tiny woman's breathing was ragged and shallow, and Kjeld desperately hoped that she would be okay. There was nothing he could do but comfort her now. He'd found her in a cramped little cage hidden beneath his Uncle Sebastian's bed, where she'd been tied up tightly with thin little ropes. She was thin and weak. Probably malnourished. Her small body was covered in bruises and one of her legs had been carelessly removed and the wound cauterized with a similar lack of care. Her hair had been cropped messily and clung to her head in sweaty clumps. She was feverish. Seeing someone so absolutely battered terrified Kjeld. 

When he'd found the cage and pulled her out, she'd screamed loud enough to make him flinch and remove his hands from the cage at first. She was begging, but he could barely understand her in her sick and delirious state. He wasn't one to cry--in fact, he avoided openly displaying most negative emotions if he could help it--but seeing her... seeing her like that pushed him over the edge. He began to tear up almost immediately when he realized just how hurt she was. 

He did his best to calm her, whispering softly to her, trying to reassure her that she would be okay. He broke the cage door off, not knowing where the key was, and pulled her out as carefully as he could. The weight of her fragile body on his palm broke his heart. He'd never held a human that felt so light before. She felt sick. She felt like she wasn't going to last very long. He sat on the floor in Sebastian's room, back pressed against a wall with his knees pulled up to create a barrier between his hands (and the woman on them) and the open door of the room. 

She sobbed weakly at first, then fell silent as crying seemed to require more energy than her frail body possessed. Kjeld sniffled softly, drawing her attention. His tears had been silent ones up until that point. When she saw him crying, she weakly brushed her hand against his palm. A silent thanks. Perhaps an attempt to comfort him. That only served to make Kjeld's heart ache even more for her. 

He wanted to ask who did this to her, but he knew. He'd suspected that maybe Sebastian wasn't as kind as he seemed when he met his father's friend Rosalie. She hadn't openly spoke against Sebastian. She was terrified of him. She feared ending up like this poor girl, so she hadn't said anything to Kjeld about him. Now Kjeld wondered if his father was anything like this too. He tried to curb his anger for now though--the injured woman's comfort was far more important at the moment. He leaned over her, getting closer so he could whisper even more softly to her than he had before. She flinched away and whimpered when he moved in close, so he quickly backed away, frowning solemnly. 

He imagined he'd have some words to say to Sebastian once he came home. 

\--------------

Kjeld held the woman until she fell asleep cradled in his palm. He was surprised, but thankful, that she trusted him enough to do that. Or maybe she'd just been too exhausted to stay awake any longer. He hoped it was the former. He watched her breathing closely, making sure that it continued. If she died, he didn't know what he'd do. 

Moving carefully, he slowly stood up off the floor and walked to the kitchen with her held safely near his chest. Victor saw him and her and his eyes widened with concern. 

"Where did you find her," he asked quickly and quietly, hurrying over to the two of them from across the kitchen. 

Kjeld frowned. "Sebastian's room," he said, voice cold and angry. There was no point trying to hide how absolutely furious he was. He felt his muscles tense thinking about how his own uncle--who he'd always i d o l i z e d--had done this to an innocent woman. He pulled his hand closer to his chest, gently rubbing one of her arms with a fingertip. 

"I'm taking her with me when I leave. But I want to talk to Sebastian before I do," he said through clenched teeth. 

Victor didn't respond. He slowly sighed and eventually nodded, but otherwise didn't respond. Kjeld walked past him, sitting down at the kitchen table and leaning back in his chair. He was about to scoot the woman off his palm and onto the table, but when he began to she awoke abruptly and grasped at his thumb desperately. 

"P-please," she said, voice thick with an accent that Kjeld didn't recognize, "Don't let me go." 

He opened his mouth to speak but froze when he heard the front door open. He sat up straight and gently curled his fingers over the woman, keeping her safely out of sight. He didn't think Sebastian would try to harm her, especially while Kjeld was holding her, but he didn't want her to have to look at the monster that had harmed her. He felt her tremble in his grasp and softly whispered more reassuring words to her in the moments before Sebastian walked into the kitchen. 

He glared at the blond giant. "Sit the fuck down." 

Sebastian's expression had been a pleasant one. Seeing his favourite, and only, nephew was always a treat. The cold look on Kjeld's face, and the venom in his tone took him aback. His brow furrowed and he slowly sat down at the table. 

Before he could speak, Kjeld nodded his head towards the hallway and Sebastian's room. "I found her. Under your bed. What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

Sebastian slowly began to frown, squinting slightly down at Kjeld's closed fist near his chest. "Nothing is wrong with me. She's just a human. They deserve what I do to them." 

Kjeld stood up quickly, the chair clattering back behind him. "Do I fucking deserve that?" He asked, frustrated tears beginning to streak down his red cheeks. "If I ended up human sized like mom would I fucking end up like that?" His voice was raised, but not a shout.

\------------------

Sebastian didn't answer immediately. "You're different," he said after a long pause. He stood up slowly, looking between Kjeld's hand and his eyes. "She's nothing. Just a human. You're family--and a demigod at that. She should be worshipping you. She should have been worshipping me. She wouldn't have ended up like this if she had done what she was told." His voice was even toned and calculating. 

Kjeld shook his head and took a step back. "You're a fucking monster Sebastian. You stay the FUCK away from me." 

He turned and rushed out of the house, ignoring Victor as he stormed past him out into the rainy spring evening. He felt the woman shaking in his hand once more, her weak body nude and exposed to the elements. 

"I'm going to put you in my pocket for a bit, okay? If you get uncomfortable just let me know," he said through angry tears. 

She didn't protest as he tucked her gently into the silk-lined pocket of his leather jacket. He kept his hand in there with her, trying to warm her body with his soft fingers. She pressed her body into his touch, and he thought he felt her try to wrap her arms around one of his fingers. The fact that she saw him as a savior and not another monster after all she'd been through only served to further break his heart. She was so brave. He just needed her to be brave for a little while longer and stay alive as long as she could. 

He traveled deeper into the woods, heading into a valley still dotted with patches of snow that had yet to thaw or be washed away by the rain. It took nearly two more hours of walking through the dark and the gently falling rain to reach another cottage, similar to his father's cabin but smaller. Runa didn't stay out here often. Even if she wasn't there, he had a key to the cottage and knew she wouldn't mind him using some of her herbs. The lights were all off inside. It was empty. He entered quickly, shutting the door against the cold and going about starting a fire in the small stone hearth on the far side of the cottage. 

Kjeld placed the woman down gently by the fire, where she weakly tried to prop herself up. He smiled down at her. "I'm going to see if I can make some medicine for you okay? And once you're feeling better I'll take you home," he said to her. She smiled sleepily and nodded to him. She motioned for him to come closer. 

Kjeld moved slowly as he crouched and leaned in. He still saw her recoil slightly, but it was far less pronounced than before. "Th-thank you," she said quietly. "Even if you can't h-help me, thank you for trying." 

Kjeld gulped, fighting back the lump in his throat and the tears he felt coming once more. "Of course. Nobody deserves... what you've gone through." He took a moment to collect himself then smiled once again and set about picking out some herbs to make something for the woman's leg, and some preserves to put some food in her belly.


	2. Chapter 2

 Kjeld gently massaged the poultice he’d managed to make onto the wound where the woman’s leg had been. She winced in pain and he hated seeing the tears welling up in her eyes, but he had to do this if he wanted her to survive even for the next few days, let alone in the long term. It had been about a week since he’d brought her to his aunt’s cottage, and she seemed to be doing a little better. She’d been eating a bit, but couldn’t stomach much. It had likely been a while since she’d had a good meal. Regardless, he gave her preserved fruits and vegetables, and managed to figure out how to bake some bread for her. He hadn’t found any human sized clothes lying around, unfortunately, but had given her some fabric to cover herself with. She’d spent a few nights sleeping comfortably on a pillow near the hearth, but eventually asked to sleep with him.

 She’d woken up almost every night, either from pain or nightmares, and Kjeld had done what he could to comfort her. She would speak to him when she woke up in her native language. He didn’t understand it, but did his best to listen to her panicked words, and would gently run his fingertips along her back or arms until she relaxed once more.

 He’d asked her where she was from. Kosovo, she’d said. Her family was Serbian. He asked what she was doing so far from home. She’d come to America on a holiday with a few friends and they’d all been captured by his uncle. She was the only survivor. He didn’t press her for details. When she spoke of her past, she would break down and sob. Seeing her in so much emotional distress was just as hard on him as seeing her in physical pain. 

 Her name was Cvijeta. Kjeld couldn’t pronounce it at first, and his attempts to pronounce it produced blushes and soft laughter from the tiny woman. She settled for being called “Yeta.”

 Yeta was quiet when she wasn’t terrified from her nightmares. Quiet, but not unhappy. She enjoyed sitting with Kjeld outside in the cottage’s small garden, taking in the smell of rosemary and lavender that grew in abundance around the perimeter of the garden. It was soothing to her, so Kjeld went out of his way to make sure she got to go to the garden as often as she wanted to. 

 One evening they sat together at the small wooden table in the cottage, eating a hearty soup made from potatoes, spring onions, and lentils from the garden. Yeta sat on the tabletop, eating a small chunk of potato she’d taken from Kjeld’s bowl. They ate in silence for a long while, before the calm silence was broken by her soft, melodic voice.

 “Where do you actually live,” Yeta asked, gazing up at Kjeld with a slight smile. She’d put on a little weight by this point and looked relatively healthy. Her leg had healed up more, and didn’t look like it was infected at all. Kjeld was so proud of her. She’d put up with the pain that came along with healing, and she’d been so strong. 

 “Way down south. In a desert,” he responded with a mouth half full with vegetables and warm broth. He swallowed. “Why do you ask?”

 “I want to go with you,” she said, her pale cheeks tinting a rosy pink. “Just for a while. Until I can get the money for a ticket home, if that’s okay.”

 Kjeld’s heart fluttered in his chest. “O-of course you can,” he said quickly, leaning forward slightly. She didn’t flinch away from him anymore when he drew close to her. Sometimes she blushed and drew even closer to him. 

 She nodded up at him with a warm grin that made Kjeld absolutely melt. 

 

 After a couple more weeks, Kjeld realized that they would have to return to his father’s cottage to get his bike. He realized that he’d have to face Sebastian again. He’d only grown more and more angry over the weeks spent away with Yeta. She’d healed up wonderfully and was becoming more independent, although she couldn’t walk unaided. He’d thought about finding his sister Brenna, a skilled blacksmith, and asking her to make Yeta a prosthetic, but he had no clue where Brenna was at the moment. In the mean time, he’d been working at whittling a simple wooden prosthetic for her.

 Yeta sat in the open doorway, looking out at the garden as a gentle rain fell around noon one day. Kjeld walked over and sat nearby, scooping her up gently into his palm. He brought her up to his face to look her in the eye. He wanted to make sure she understood what was going to happen.

 “I’m going to take you home but… But we have to go back to my father’s house. Where I found you.”

 He felt her tense almost immediately. He frowned and shook his head slightly. 

 “Don’t be afraid, okay? I’ll keep you safe. Nobody’s going to so much as look at you or I’ll…” He stopped. He didn’t want to get angry and risk frightening her more. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

 Yeta nodded, understanding. She looked pale and anxious–almost like she might fall ill at the thought of having to return to the place where she’d suffered so much torment. Kjeld blushed bright red and leaned in slightly closer. He risked a gentle kiss, pressing his lips gently against her. She offered absolutely no resistance and instead leaned in to his kiss. He held it for a long moment then broke away reluctantly.

 “I-I’m sorry,” he said quickly. 

 Yeta shook her head and leaned back in to kiss his lower lip, pressing herself close to him. When she was finished she grinned toothily up at him.

 “I wish you’d done that a lot sooner,” she said with a delicate laugh.

 Kjeld loved how quiet and sweet her voice sounded. She always sounded so shy, even though she wasn’t a particularly shy person at all.

 “I’ll make sure to do it again when I get a chance to,” he said with a wink and a little smirk. “But for now I want to make sure you’re safe and as comfortable as you can be, alright? You can let me know at any point if you’re afraid and I’ll do what I can to hurry out of there. Okay?”

 Yeta’s smile faded slightly, and she offered a resolute nod. “Okay.”

 Kjeld gave her one last, quick, gentle kiss and tucked her into his jacket pocket once again, leaving his hand in with her. He felt her arms wrap tightly around one of his fingers as he closed and locked the door to his aunt’s cottage and began to walk back through the valley towards the woods and his father’s cabin.


End file.
